


【新茶ホム】绅士协议

by lastbow



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbow/pseuds/lastbow
Summary: 老福双性，教授发现福尔摩斯的转变，但在把御主也拉下水之前他自己先试了一下。藤丸立香第一人称视角，立香并没有参与什么，一切都决定好了，立香要做的就是选择。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty, 莫福
Kudos: 2





	【新茶ホム】绅士协议

**Author's Note:**

> 教授引以为豪的犯罪总是在一切完成后才展现在他人面前。

“福尔摩斯，难道你没有穿上身的内衣…或者裹胸布什么的吗？”  
当教授用保守派一言难尽的语气质问侦探时，侦探慢悠悠地又抽了口烟斗，平淡地肯定道：“是啊。”  
教授在椅子里剧烈扭动了一下，像是要暴跳起来然而由于年龄或腰的原因失败了，“你的斗篷的确是个很好的伪装，那种程度，或许顶多会被认为是男性健壮后的表现吧。”  
瞥了一眼教授紧盯着胸前，非常在意的表情，侦探决定专心抽烟，不再理他了。  
“’尽管很奇怪，但因为是总体无害的个体案例所以决定不管’，是吗？”教授毫不放弃地追问，“如果不被发现你就不会主动说出来，是吗？”  
侦探深吸了一口，发现烟斗里的快燃尽了，于是转身去壁炉旁的拖鞋里取烟叶，特制粗烟叶，提神效果一流，虽然对消沉没有太大作用。  
“你知道我怎么发现的。”教授突然安静下来，直视侦探，眼神里似乎有一丝真诚。  
侦探不耐烦地甩了一下手，皱着眉毛严厉地说：“是的，因为你是我的完美敌人，时刻观摩着我，脑子里重复分析着我的每一个模糊的表现，是我的鬓角，还是茶叶的早晚比例，或者是我的起居习惯，这段时间我提供的细节的确有些慷慨…”  
“不，”教授直接打断了他的讽刺，乳白烟气后侦探的脸显得有些阴晴不定，“是至今连续三个月，四到五天，你身上的血的气味。”  
教授看到侦探的身形静默地停止在那里，过了会儿他才重新动了起来，吸了口烟，低声说：“我以为我处理得很周到。”  
“这就是至今只有我一个人发现的原因。”教授迅速接上道，然后又补充，“以后也将如此，如果你愿意。我还可以帮助你。”  
侦探从沉思中抬起头，神情阴郁。缓缓把烟斗放下，走到窗前。窗外传来车轮碾过石板路的辘辘声，还有报童的伦敦下层口音，还有其它熟悉的一切，平时最让侦探宽慰。  
“那请暂时保留你的情报吧。”说出这句话，侦探的心中蓦然轻快了不少。  
“我还是建议你准备上身内衣。这样活动时会减少很多困扰。”  
“的确。”侦探冷漠地反应。  
“但是不建议用裹胸布，你的话绝对会勒很紧，对身体不好。而且有些疼吧。”  
教授觉得自己快被侦探的眼神剜死了。  
“何以见得？”  
“上次我们发生冲突时…哈哈哈哈。碰到胸部了吧。另外，你的表情变化很细微很精彩哦。”  
“哈哈哈哈，果然你还是去莱辛巴赫下边冷冻着比较好吧。”  
不理会那种“恼羞成怒”的发言，教授说着说着甚至还有些得意。  
“疼的话说明还在发育中，哼哼，福尔摩斯，果然还是需要我的帮助吧，没关系，我知道女式内衣的构造哦，我可以用魔力为你附着。”  
“用你的魔力作成贴身衣物会令我皮肤溃烂，恕我敬谢不敏。”  
“喏，就是长这样。”  
侦探盯着空中被教授拟形出来的维多利亚时期的女式胸衣，看着那花边与丝带，侦探的神情仿佛一瞬间出现了空白。  
“不需要，谢谢。”侦探麻木地说。  
这就是我后来了解到的前情提要，进屋时我看到的则没有上述的那么文明，教授和侦探狠狠揪着彼此的衣领试图把对方甩到墙上或地上来占得优势地位，屋里的摆设全毁了，桌椅被掀到房间四角，扶手椅椅脚塌了，拨火棍歪成U形，壁炉角被打碎了一大块，侦探的波斯拖鞋和特供烟丝在炉火里燃烧，熏得整个房间像火灾现场，两位作案人一位鼻青脸肿，一位头破血流而且衣衫不整，在我的注视下掐着对方的脖子脸色各异地僵持着。  
一起放手，教授先说。  
三，二，一．侦探僵硬地吐字。  
在他们同时松手的刹那侦探飞起一脚踹上教授腹部，教授惨叫着腰倒在地上。我看向侦探，侦探整理着衣服冷漠地让教授不要再装了，我看向教授，他哼哼着摇摇晃晃地站起来，随意地一屁股坐上其中一把残破的扶手椅。我悲惨地闭上眼，听到椅腿彻底报废的嘎吱声。  
我决定避重就轻，出门取了医药箱又回来时，屋内的气氛依旧僵硬。我先从侦探开始，额头擦伤，挫伤，脸颊上的细小割伤，先清理伤口，再涂抹药物，简单用橡皮膏隔离一下。然后是教授，简单地敷药消肿，侦探的老拳实在不容小觑，估计眼眶上的青紫要一周才能消，其它就不知道了。教授在我处理时一直哼哼唧唧，令侦探不耐烦地下了逐客令。我想最好明天再来问他详情。  
福尔摩斯的身体女性化了哦，就是在天生的男人肉体上又生长了一个女性的系统。教授在我门前突然告诉我。后来我想他绝对是故意的，因为跟着我折返回侦探门前的教授的表情很愉快，胡子下的嘴弯成诡计的弧度。这两人最好能维持好他们之间微妙的平衡，否则到了我必须插手的时候他们中的一个必定已经死在了另一个手下，我要帮他们维持平衡，因此要做到冷静，不偏不倚，没有动摇。  
应该这样就没问题了。  
我用自己的卡刷过验证机器，滑动房门发出细微的嚓声，表明已经可以进入了，我看见教授的目光不露声色地落在我手中的钥卡上，我决定装作什么也没发觉，挡在他身前进入房间。  
侦探背对着我们正在更衣，他双手绕到背后艰难地操作着他一百多年来出于厌恶和绅士风度而从没有去熟悉过的东西，肩带从他缩起的肩膀上滑落到臂弯，他令人惊异地在此事上笨拙，好像更小的身体就能让这件衣物在他身上显得更自然更体面似的。但结果是显而易见的，自我努力的失败还有被撞见的失败让他难堪又郁怒，不用等他转过身来面对我，我就知道他的心情如何恶劣，所以干脆放自然地对待他，平静地接受他，相信他的怒火不会灼烧到我。  
我来帮你，我上前走到他身后伸出双手，在他阴沉拒绝前让他不要乱动，他果然不动了，只是这种死寂的僵直不比直白的爆发好到哪里去。  
教授应该在后边看着，我没有侦探高，不能为他遮挡下全部的外界的窥探，而且只要教授变换角度，就能看到侦探变化后的身体在这件还不太合身的衣物包裹下的模样。曲度，颜色，光感，质地。我没有回头，告诉教授站在原地不要乱动，不要出声，闭上眼睛。侦探垂在身侧的双手为此紧攥成拳，耳廓迅速浮上一层浅红。  
就快好了，我安慰他，决定好扣在哪个排扣上，双手拉紧，咔嗒清脆一声，扣环重合，像是戴上了一个柔软隐秘的枷锁。我去取被他扔在床角的衬衫递给他，他双手灵巧一抖，衣物团舒展开来被他穿在身上，细致地整好衣摆，手掌贴在胸膛前向下挥过，马甲，领结和标志性的大衣浮现具化在他挺拔的身体上。他的神情稳定了很多，转身看向我微笑了一下，潇洒地一挥手请我在扶手椅上坐下，他自己随即也坐在我对面，抬起手含住烟斗，不疾不徐地啜着，眼神落在跳动的炉火静止着。  
意料之中，焦灼纷乱的极点怎样能让他平静他就会去做，无论是装聋作哑还是采用更极端的手段他会去做，就像现在他装作什么也没发生一样用沉默回答对他来说已经明显得昭然欲揭的我的关注。我决定从简单的开始，问他教授为什么会在他的房间里。  
不请自来。侦探的声音毫无波澜。  
为什么，我问绕到在我椅后的教授，他把手自然随意地搭在椅背上，就好像我和他才是侦探与助手一样。  
因为我要确认福尔摩斯之谜的答案。他平静地回答，好像十分钟前被揍得流鼻血的人不是他一样。  
什么谜？我问侦探。  
如果他人生理上的隐私对教授来说是可以拿来刺探的谜题的话。侦探咬着烟嘴冷笑。  
我作为唯一的知情人，为了迦勒底的利益，代表御主前来了解情况。教授轻轻耸了耸肩。  
擅自代表。我补充。  
但如果我不这么做御主可能永远不会知道福尔摩斯的异常。  
怒我失礼，侦探手指在烟斗上收紧，讥讽怒道，但是御主不知道又能产生什么影响呢？你也判断出我的变化不会导致任何不利。  
他知道又能产生什么影响呢？还是说因为他会对你产生影响？教授笑着，露出牙齿。  
我发觉自己正成为争论的中心点，再这么被他们分析下去可能会有不太好的事情发生，我可能会失去中立的立场。  
你妄想利用御主对我施加影响，这是你的又一个计划吗。  
他不是我的御主，而是我们的御主。  
若是我想决斗是不会通过这么拐弯抹角的方式的，而且我知道没人能影响你，除了你那一心求败的自毁欲。  
原话奉还，我亲爱的歇洛克。  
不要试探我的底线。侦探从椅子里挺直上身，语气已经岌岌可危，我决定出手制止这场背叛与揭穿的对决。  
够了，到此为止。但是，我想我没有控制好语气，受伤和还有自卫一般的冷酷情绪泄露了太多。这不行。  
我很抱歉在你面前失控了，我的男孩。教授立刻轻声细语地安抚我。我心领了他的好意，即使那可能是会让人吃坏肚子的内馅有毒的糖。  
不要原谅他，御主，我们的互殴由他的无礼而起。侦探用受害人面对罪犯时特有的冷漠语气告诉我。  
什么原因？我抬头盯住教授，后者毫无负担地开始撒起娇来。  
不是说到此为止了嘛？干什么还要拿我刚被告知真相的可怜男孩来诋毁我？教授别扭地拒绝回答。  
我已经重回案情了。侦探吸了一口烟斗。我想原因是教授是个衣冠禽兽，图谋不轨。  
才没有！教授少见的判断句。  
那是为什么？我问。  
纯粹好奇啦，想知道雌性激素对男性乳房的影响啦，男女生殖系统兼具时人体内脏的分布啦，外生殖器的分布啦，还有，传统意义上的男性此时是不是能进行受孕啦。这种简单的问题而已。  
我惊骇地看向教授。  
快！御主，快逮捕这个人！他试图实施强奸并谋杀的罪行。侦探激动地抬起烟斗指着教授。  
教授没有理会他夸张的表演，用安慰的语气向我解释：感知器官位置只用把手放在腹部感受魔力径路的分布，不会把腹部真的剖开啦。而乳房的问题只用看一眼就行，这也是我们发生冲突的主要原因，嗯。  
那外生殖器和受孕问题呢？我让他回答。  
他怔了一下，像是没想到我还会接着问，翘起嘴角，他的样子显得有些愉快。我等着他回答。  
那就是我们打完架之后的问题了。教授冲我眨眨眼睛。  
我看向侦探，他还像往常一样互相交叠着搭起双腿，神情平静。刚才的大呼小叫果然是在糊弄我。  
所以说是犯罪未遂吗，我问教授。  
被我和他承认的规定就是通行法律，所以不是犯罪，但可以判擅闯民宅，损坏私人财产罪。教授回答时看着侦探，侦探凝视炉火。  
但结果只会有三种。我尽力使自己接受他们默认的这扭曲的丛林法则一般的规定，为他们公开我的态度：一，你们两败俱伤，迦勒底短期内失去重要战力；二，你赢了福尔摩斯，但你也被杀死，之后我惩罚福尔摩斯；三，福尔摩斯赢了你，我惩罚你。  
你太偏心啦，教授嘟囔。  
请便。我回答。  
他们两个沉默了，似乎在测量这话背后的份量和实际发生的可能性。但事实于我非常明显，在他们两个之间我要做的就是维持平衡，不偏不倚，不宽恕任何越界行为。  
也许还有第四种结果：我退缩了，故意被福尔摩斯扔到门板上来引起正好巡视过此的你的注意，你进来阻止了上述三种结果中任何一种发生的可能。教授扶着腰走过房间拖来他彻底毁掉的那把椅子，坐了下来，因肢体冲突而凌乱的头发垂落额前，挡住碎裂条纹的眼镜。他伸手将它抹到额后。  
是这样吗，那么幸好我扔得很用力。侦探迅速地勾了勾嘴角，那种敷衍疲惫的神情我很少见，也许他是不想再费心掩饰。我看向教授，教授一脸苦相委屈地向我倾诉：我老人家的腰都快断掉啦。我回答他：那就请您在自己房间里休养四天吧，没有人会去打扰您哦。  
侦探含蓄而不失愉快地微笑起来，手指在烟斗一侧敲打了一下。  
休庭，先生们，我站起身做了一个手势，请回吧。教授哀怨地咕哝着，乖乖站起身离开了，临走时还不忘从桌上抽走侦探一支香烟，对此侦探装作没有看见，继续有一搭没一搭抽着烟斗。  
等到教授的身形消失在关起的门扉后，我让自己重重地跌落回椅子里，柔软的面料包围着我，我连眼睛都不愿睁开。  
我很抱歉，对于向你隐瞒真相，还有那些利用了你的话。侦探停顿着，寥寥几句就说完了他的辩词。  
我抬眼看了他一眼，觉得自己可能表现得深受背叛，伤心欲绝，但其实我真的不感觉那么严重。也许。  
英国绅士之间的协定太野蛮了，暴力与性在你们那里难道是相连的吗？我得花点时间消化一下。我扶着额头缓缓向他解释。  
我想这因人而异。他冲我明确地笑了一下，起身端来了一杯茶递给我。  
我很想直接询问他，他的身体，他的心理状态，最重要的，他和教授之间肮脏混乱的关系。我以为侦探应当是我们三人之中最清醒理性而且独立自持的那个，但从他竟然同意了这么荒诞无稽的约定来看，除了侦探在平时更严格地约束自己之外，两人对待彼此时的态度没有什么区别，大脑中属于对方的阁楼一角充斥着紧紧追逐的欲望和为此准备的诡秘或野蛮的计划，而且一有机会就要毫不顾忌地悄悄跨越雷池实现自己的愿望顺便实现对方的愿望。我对侦探的自理能力已经没有信任可言了，他就这么轻易地接受了教授的邀请，就算地狱泥潭他也会去，教授对他来说就是这样的存在。  
我轻轻叹了一口气，侦探敏锐地捕捉到我的情绪变化。  
我得让你们两个离远点，他现在又多了一个对付你的筹码。我沉重地告诉侦探。  
就算什么变化也不发生，那个男人必要而且可能时还是会用身体来侮辱我的人格，无论是我的还是他的。侦探慢慢说道，说得很谨慎，很隐晦。  
但现在能拿来威胁你的不仅是你自己，福尔摩斯……  
那已经是很远之后的事了。至少还有一个月可以处理残局，何况事实未明。侦探皱着眉头，一挥手示意我不必再说。  
我咽下未说完的话，沉默地倒回椅背。斥责的怒火和不被接纳的酸楚充满心间。  
底线是你们不能杀死对方，向我保证？我最后努力，尝试为自己求得一个安心。  
可能和我们共度余生的概率一样大，但我还是向你保证，我会尽力保护自己不被梦游进来的教授杀死，抱歉让你担忧。侦探飞快地说完，哼哼干笑了两声。  
不能安慰我，在给予承诺这方面你实在差劲，道歉也毫无诚意可言，我坦白道。  
你的身体现在怎么样？我问他，尽量让自己显得自然坦诚。  
不怎么样。平常，平凡，普通，像任何男人一样，也可能像任何女人一样。他面无表情。  
肚子疼吗？我想自己该以防万一从医务室拿点止疼药来给他备着，即使这么做会让自己陷入被剖腹检查的极大风险之中。  
如果是说那个男人留下的伤，还有些疼。而且肚子这个说法不够准确，你想说的是子……  
我明白了。我抬起手及时阻止他再说出一个解剖学名词。老实说重复教授的那几个词已经够我受的了，侦探也这么不顾及我的身份真是让人困扰。  
侦探抿了抿嘴唇，轻快地挑了下眉毛。  
我是不是让你困扰了？他轻声说。你好像对女式内衣很熟悉，给我些建议选一个合身的好吗？  
他的话根本自相矛盾而且毫无悔过之意，面对他在我面前展开的一排投影，我痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

* * *

  
我不允许他们中任何一个受害，不允许他们互相残杀。  
在这样一对举世闻名且名副其实的仇家中间当调解人，对于没有强制力也没有手段的我来说相当考验耐心和谨慎，因为要时刻体察两人的动向，解读细微互动的含义，准备以防万一的保险措施并且坚持不断。我对教授或者侦探自制力的信心几乎没有，如果他们成功在我这里犯了罪，那只可能因为罪行之邪恶阴暗已经到了我想象不到的地步，所以无法防备。  
夜间在迦勒底的散步时间延长，有时是和玛修一起去侦探那里，有时和她去达芬奇亲那里，教授意外地主动拜访了一次，为了表示我帮忙处理伤口使他避免去护士长那里的感谢送了我一个小礼物，是去年很流行的带有投影功能的熊玩偶，那段时间崔斯坦精选集录影借此火遍迦勒底，成为了这个商品的默认自带影像。教授趁玛修注意力转移到我放在书桌上的日志本上时对我眉飞色舞地做口形：可以让你真正意义上变成大人哦♡  
我皱着眉毛看着他掂着一枚迷你芯片轻巧地放进我胸前衣袋，想要弄清楚他究竟在打什么鬼主意，但是正如他自己所说，他的犯罪向来是那种等到发现时一切已经结束的类型，我也没有自大到觉得自己能识破他，眼下别无选择只能跟着他的引导走。但既然作用对象是我而不再是侦探，这已经让我宽慰了一点点，教授可能已经不如几天前那么偏执于变化后的侦探了。  
向福尔摩斯保密？教授对我眨了下眼，毫无威仪可言地嬉笑着揽住我的手臂，玛修微微瞪大了眼睛看着我们，根据她从记录里得到的知识，会做出这种举动的估计只有女子高中生吧。  
明白了。这是另一个诡计吗，教授？我问他。他一副伤心模样：不是啦，只是无害的分享会啦。只要你保密哦？说完轻轻亲了一下我的额头，转身又要去玛修那边，我及时地挡在了他面前保护我珍贵的后辈。  
尽管他在一些年幼从者面前常以爸爸的形象自居，而对我也称呼为“我的男孩”，但像这么直接的亲密举动还是第一次，我总觉得教授有所变化了，或者换种说法，在他心中我的身份有所变化了，但模糊暧昧的地方太多，我还不能判断。  
好啦，不闹了。提前说一声晚安，再见，我的男孩。教授想继续纠缠我的趋势被玛修坚定而正义的眼神打断，教授离开后玛修向我解释她眼神中的含义是：请您收手否则我就告诉福尔摩斯先生还有两个alter小姐您骚扰未成年的前辈。  
有个可靠的后辈真好呐~  
今晚窗外的风景是城市夜景，隐约的汽车鸣笛声还有店铺外放的流行乐的声音传来，我起身关闭了装置，只身一人的房间顿时变得洁白而空荡。关灯，放好熊玩偶，戴上耳机，做好被恶搞或者被受害人的濒死尖叫惊吓的心理准备，从衣袋里摸出芯片塞进玩偶的嘴里，嗒嗒两声，芯片被接收。  
一开始的画面是全黑的，只有微光的投影边框让我确认了视频已经开始播放。音量不大，我不得不再次调整才能听清那断断续续的对话，而且可能由于录制时的收音不好，那声音明明听起来很近却很模糊，我只能通过对话内容猜测说话人是谁，然而词不成句的寥寥数语实在难以捉摸，我在黑暗中等待，耳机里是劣质的窸窣声，好像拍摄人根本不在意视频的拍摄质量。  
“这时候就不要再拿着烟了，会烫到人的。”  
“你在意吗？”  
“不在意。”  
这段对话结束后的短暂沉默里，莫名其妙地，一种恍然大悟的感觉与深深的恐惧感冲上我的脑海。  
这唯一清晰的几句对话让我理解了对话双方是谁，但他们出现在这种一看就知道是非正式拍摄的视频里的这件事本身就让我觉得不安，而他们说话时的语气尤其让我战栗，那种陌生的，低沉的，随意的，暗示出非比寻常的熟悉关系的语气，让我恐惧自己已经知道了事实的另一面，而那本来是我不该知道的。那种常识崩塌的幻灭感反复冲刷着我的感官，我抬眼看向开始出现具体画面的投影。  
一开始是一双踩在地板上的分开的裸足。那地板的材质与纹路我认得，那种肤色我也熟悉。然后是腿，然后是乳首微凸，置在半空中像平原上两座起伏相连的平缓小丘的双乳，它让这个画面显得不成熟而晦涩。但低沉压抑的一声喘息使整个气氛为之一变，在没有露脸的画面里，这个不知名的声音充满了暗喻意味的情色感。  
我收紧身体，视频还在继续。  
画面晃动，一阵灰白滚过，镜头从一个对我来说极震撼的场景开始。压近的视角，重叠印着红色掌印的臀部被一双手掌托起掰开，充分勃起红涨的男性性器官正亮晶湿漉漉地没在上方那对少肉的双股间，稳定地抽送，而往上，持续嗡嗡震动的小巧的椭圆形性玩具被胶带粗糙地粘着固定，紧紧压在女性器官的前端，红肿濡湿的入口只是空空翕动着，分泌出的液体从中缓缓流出划入双腿之间。不甚丰腴的女性器官都显出一种未发育完全的青涩感，与入侵者的形成对比，那嗡嗡震动声一直响在我耳畔，一直在响，就像我就在旁观。  
肉体碰撞时发出的粗鲁声音衬得画面更加寂静，除了穴囗不规律的收放和体液外流，这一切好像是一个重复的动图，男人的动作不断，他的同伴仿佛被按了静音键，只有承受没有回应，就连不时的身体的剧烈战栗也被下方扣着胯部的手掌压制了下来，除了扑面而来的性的气息，这一段画面只让我感到深深的窒息感。  
我颤抖着想要伸出手去关掉熊玩偶，单方面制止这一切。但突如其来的对话让我保持了原来僵硬的静止。  
“你想公开吗？”  
“不。”  
“那要让那个孩子知道吗？”  
“不要在这种场合提到他。”  
“因为我们会玷污你心中中的男孩吗？呵呵。”  
对话的后答方并没有上述描述的那么从容，但我也无法准确表达出那语句被说出时微妙的停顿，音调的拔高，语气中的失落和失控，后来我想到这段对话的作用并非只是刺激某人的羞耻心而已。  
镜头再次剧烈晃动，一瞬间我觉得自己似乎看到了炉火的昏黄色调，但似乎为了惩罚我的失神，最疯狂的事实以一种最光明正大的姿态出现在我眼前，使在我的大脑来得及反应之前我的脸颊就剧烈发烫起来。  
这画面让我感到极其紧张并且下意识地感到作呕。  
他双颊通红，薄嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，神情憔悴困倦，眼睑下挂着泪痕，无辜极了，稚嫩极了，迷茫极了。  
但是我无法原谅他。他双颊发红因为他曾被狠狠掌掴过而且毫无反抗。他眼神空荡是因为他被背叛自己的痛苦和快感完全迷惑了。他流泪是因为他接受得太多而且还在男人胯上不断地抬放臀部以至于承受不了这份焦灼的煎熬，只能兀自流泪来发泄这份饥饿。他紧闭着嘴是因为他早已经抵达了极限，任何有意义无意义的自我暗示都会彻底让他溃不成军。他后仰朝上，双臂分开在两旁支撑身体，而那双原本托着他的手掌此时放在了他腰两侧，让他不安的呼吸声更加凌乱。  
“今天已经可以了。”  
那双手毫不犹豫地抓入他精瘦的腰部，指端陷进皮肉里，像是去按下了位于他体内深处的某个隐蔽的开关。  
不再掩饰的喑哑的喘息和叫声登时充斥了我的耳朵，像被逼进死角的受害人最后的哀求，急切动情。他身体弓起，头往后仰去，嘴角控制不住地微微抽动，浮现一个向上的弧度。另一个人完全掌握了主动，迅猛的抽放，同时抽出一只手覆上他的阴部揉搓起来。枯长的手指沾满汁水直接粗暴地来回拨轧，而掌心压着一对睾丸也带着揉动，他抓住那只手，伸直的臂弯间几星新鲜或黯淡的红点闪过我眼前。他随着另一个人的动作变得更加疯狂放诞，似曾相识的几声干笑后如崩的哭泣并不是因为痛苦，或羞耻。  
我扯掉耳机双手掩面，崩溃地倒在床上。如此荒诞，我们同在流泪。我说不清自己为什么如此悲愤欲绝到哭得上不来气，只有一种明确无比的压抑感撑得我心脏都快要爆炸。  
也许哭出来会有帮助，现在我只能通过此来发泄。  
我伤心，苦闷，难受，厌恶，想要呕吐，想要否定，想要毁灭。我被背叛，被侮辱，被否定，被假意逢迎。  
我让自己像死了一样一动不动，即使哭泣时这个姿势让我很难喘上气，身体酸疼，口干舌燥。我在床铺间抬起头，看见画面里的那个人已经完全倒在另一具身体上，重叠的身形令人作呕。被推下去躺倒在床的另一边，一直隐藏在镜头后的另一个人此时离镜头这么近，我无意识地放轻了呼吸。摸索着戴回一只耳机。  
“他现在还什么也感觉不到哦。”  
他用床单擦干了手，将散落的头发理了理，看向我的眼睛里异样的光采还未褪去完全，声音低而隐含笑意。  
我为此咬紧牙齿。  
“如何？还合意吗？如你所见，我们之间现在相当和平。”  
“察觉不到不是因为你不够谨慎，只是我太狡猾了而已，不要太责备自己哦。”  
我瞪大了眼睛看向他，他可以说是温柔地看着我。怜悯。  
他离镜头远了一些，顿时整个景象都展现在画面里，我发现他身上零星分布着小小的不规则圆形的烧伤痕迹，颈间留着殷红或淤青的指印。  
“晚安，我的男孩。”他跪在床边调皮地笑着，用手指在胸前比出一个爱心的形状，向我眨了一下眼睛，“就当这是爸爸为你特意准备的一个小小的睡前故事吧~”  
咔的一声，芯片被吐出，衔在熊玩偶嘴里。房间陷入了完全的黑暗。我静坐在黑暗中，无声的话语包围着我。无声的思想萦绕着我。  
我掀翻床褥，把熊玩偶掼在墙上，芯片被甩飞到不知道哪里。  
我想我还能做些什么。  
我把房间翻了个底朝天找到了芯片，冲完澡后换上正装仔细坐在书桌边开始销毁那个小薄片。当最后我用手掌将晶莹的粉末一小撮一小撮地撒进排水孔，地板上，水杯里和垃圾只桶里时，一切不可修复，一切工作完成，我仰面倒在床上，脑海中空空荡荡。

* * *

  
思考了一晚上，我有些明白了我的情感，我暂时疯狂的根源。理清楚了一切后才发现事情如此简单。对于教授和侦探，我是以不同的形式倾注了同样深切的尊敬与爱意的，不仅是从追随者的角度，也是从御主，他们无形颈绳的牵引者的角度上，所以在三人的关系中，我既谦卑地斡旋侍奉他们，又在心理上高高在上地自以为是地引导着他们，但那件事——没有我的知晓，没有我的促进，没有我的参与——他们竟然也如此愉快放纵地做到了，我在三人中的存在意义被否定了，我的价值被鄙弃了，我被抛开一边了。连背叛也说不上，仅仅是可有可无。  
我无法原谅的就是这一点，如果公正与距离是他们所不需要的，我也不再理会即可，与彻底消失相比，被目睹丑陋的面貌根本算不上什么。  
傍晚时独自在走廊上时碰见教授，没有拒绝他略显狎昵的言行，他笑起来眼睛闪烁，暧昧极了。我们是一路人了。

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching!


End file.
